bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (24)
Chapter #24: Career Week (part 1 of 2) It was a snowy day at Bullworth Academy and I was in Art class drawing a representation of Edgar Gorey pictures, when an announcement flooded the school. "Will all students please report to the auditorium, after lunch. Attendance is of course mandatory." Miss. Danvers said. After lunch me and the Goths went to the auditorium to find out the cause of this unexpected assembly. Once everyone was seated, and it quieted down. Dr. Crabblesnitch came onto the stage, and to the podium. "Students, next week is career week. And I want you all to consider your futures, next week. It may depend on it." Dr. Crabblesnitch explained, "Now to see where you belong, you all will be taking a test to see what skills you might have." He added. "You'll find the test in your next class. You're dismissed." Miss. Danvers explained. After the assembly was my next class which was Home Ect. Miss. Knight handed out the test to everyone. "Ok you have till three to finish the test. And begin." Miss. Knight said softly. After class I went to Blackraven Café, with Absinthe, Ember, and Veronica to have a little girl talk. "I wonder if I'll be a doctor to cure Cancer." Absinthe said, in high hopes of being closer to her dream. "I bet I'm going to be a model." Veronica said in a dreary tone. "Well I bet we'll be good models for VampireFreaks." Ember agreed. "What about you Malice?" Absinthe asked in concern. "Well I don't know what I'll be. Honestly I don't care." I explained. "Well don't let it get to you." Ember quipped. "I hope." I tersely said. The next morning the results of the test came in envelopes, and addressed to the students. Me and the Goths went down to the basement to look at our results. "Ok what did you get?" I asked. "You first, after all you're the leader." Absinthe offered. "Ok." I cooed. I opened up the envelope to see my career I'm going to do, for the week, "I got orderly." I said in cheer. "Retirement home, or insane asylum?" Raven asked. "Insane asylum." I answered. "I got artist." Raven gleefully said. "I'm a doctor." Absinthe said in glee. "Photogrator." Orpheus happily said. "Writer." Grimore said tersely. "Teacher." Hawthorne quipped. "We both got Model." Ember and Veronica said in unison. "Congrats." I tersely said. A week later I went to Happy Volts Asylum, wearing no jewelry, belts, nor my uniform. I was dressed in conservative yet gothic clothing, with plain black flats. My hair was in braids, and I wore little makeup. I was ready to prepare for what the patients might do. "Malice Blackraven." I greeted the man at the gate. "Yes the Bullworth student for career week." The guard said while he opened the gate. I went to the inside of the grounds to see that the appeal that is a insane asylum. Category:Blog posts